


Pancakes

by Avh_8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's super cute, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper is done with Tonys shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter just wants to be of help, Peter rambles, Peter uses his wall crawling skills, Sassy Peter, Soft Peter Parker, Teenage Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a workaholic, everyone has questions, everyone is amazed with Peter abilities, let Peter sleep, strong Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avh_8/pseuds/Avh_8
Summary: It wasn't really Peters' fault that he lost his ID badge for Stark tower again. It's not like he would purposely lose it. It's just that, Ned had wanted to see it but then right when Ned was handing it back to Peters patiently waiting hands, some asshole bumped into him leading to the card now being at the bottom of the sewage drain in the middle of Queens. And of course Peter wouldn't want to disturb Tony so he decided scaling up the side of the tower to the 40th floor was a good idea.orPeter is a good boy. Tony is done with Clint's shit. Clint just wants his maple syrup pancakes. And Rhodey wants to know why the fuck he just saw a kid crawl up the side of the walls to retrieve a pancake gone rogue.





	Pancakes

            If a year ago you had told Peter he would be scaling up Stark tower to get into Tony Starks lab because he lost his ID badge _again,_ old peter would have probably done 1 of two things; laugh at the horrible joke you just told because thats the kind of person he is, or start squealing like a little girl. 

It really wasn't his fault that he lost his ID badge this time. If anything it was the asshole that bumped into Ned who was excitedly holding the access card that made the card end up in the bottom of the sewage drain in the middle of Queens.

But here he was, backpack and spandex suit on at 10:00 p.m, crawling up Stark tower and praying that no one would spot him from down below. 

He finally reaches the window of the 40th floor, or at least what he hoped was the 40th floor. There wasn't exactly floor levels plastered on the outside of the building, so it was more just approximating and counting as he went by each floor. 

Peaking in, Peter spots Mr. Stark at one of his work benches, welding mask on and fusing two thin rods of metal together, probably part of the new suit he was working on that he had mentioned to Peter a few days ago. 

lifting one of his spandex clad hands, Peter knocks the glass window. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was in the middle of finalizing a part of his new suit. Turning the welding torch on and off frequently, making sure he didn't over heat the two pieces of fragile metal. 

While he had put the torch down to check the state of the tho two metal rods a sudden knock comes from across the room. 

Startled, Tony jolts, dropping the metal rods, and causing them to break a part with a ting against the floor. 

Sighing at the now broken rods, Tony looks over to where the knock cam from to find a certain spider clinging to the out side of the window, mask off and in his hand as a sheepish look was on his face. 

Tony rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the window. Peter's eyes following him as he does so. 

Just when Tony starts to open the window Clint walks in followed by Steve. 

"Hey, we heard a crash in here- wanted to make sure one of you're robot thingys didn't fall on top of you again like last time!" Clint says snorting at the second part. 

Peter finds an annoyed look on Mr.Starks face as he finally opens the window. 

"No, I'm _perfectly_   fine, and that never happened, _Barton_. That loud bang was caused by this little punk startling me with his weird climbing walls thing." Tony explains as Peter slips in through the now open window.

"Wow, Mr. Stark, multiple PhDs in physics, mechanical engineering, and electrical engineering yet the best you can come up with is "Weird climbing walls thing"." Peter says laughing.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Is that sass I hear? Because last I checked you're still in what? 9th grade?" Tony fires back. 

Peter crosses his arms. 

"I'm in 11th grade." Peter grumbles. 

Even though he is only 15 Peter had skipped a grade in elementary school which Peter appreciates because it would have been more awkward if he skipped a grade during high school. 

Walking over, Peter takes a seat on a couch on the other side of the room, slugging off his backpack. 

"I am curious though, what do you call it?" Steve asks taking a step forward. 

Peters tilts his head. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're ability. You know, the sticking to walls thing." Steve adds on. 

"Oh, I don't really know. Wall Crawling? I think I used that before." Peter says with a shrug. 

Clint goes and sits across from Peter on the couch. 

"Wait, so do you like, sleep upside down? Because if we ever share a room I don't think I would be ok with you dangling over me in my sleep." Clint says with wary look on his face. 

"He's not a vampire, dipshit. He has spider DNA, not bat." Tony says walking over and taking a seat directly across from Peter. "However, that does beg the question, are you nocturnal? Because depending on the spider that bit you, you could have gained the trait of being nocturnal from it couldn't you?" Tony inquires. 

Peter shrugs again. 

"I mean, I guess. After getting bitten I don't get tired as quickly and have trouble staying asleep but that might just be 'cause my new sleep schedule from patrols and stuff." Peter explains. 

Tony nods thoughtfully, ending the conversation. 

"Well Kid, you might as well stay the night here, it's pretty late, and I could use the help on this new suit. Just go change out of your suit first." Tony suggests, standing up to get back to work. 

Peter jumps up excitedly. 

"That would be awesome, Mr.Stark! Aunt may is away anyway, something about a girls trip, so I don't think I need to contact her and even if I did she said I could sleep at Neds if I wanted to so stayin-"

"Kid, I don't need a whole back story. Just go change then get over here and hold these rods together. And stop it with the "Mr.Stark" crap. Makes me feel old." Tony says interrupting Peter.

Nodding enthusiastically, Peter practically leaps over to where Tony is after quickly changing into his spare clothes in the bathroom. 

Smiling at the two Steve says he's going to go to the 27th floor to use the gym, while Clint goes off to his room, or as everyone else calls it "the nest". 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's about 1:00 am when Tony and Peter are interrupted in their "work". 

"Tony, are you kidding me? How long have you two been working on...whatever this is?" Pepper scorns walking into the room, heels clacking on the hard stone ground.

Placing down the tablet in his hand, Tony turns to Pepper. 

"I don't know, like, what? 3 hours?" Tony looks over to Peter, who was now wearing his pyjamas, and he simply shrugs back. 

Pepper lets out a sigh and reaches up to rub her temple. 

"Tony, not everyone is a workaholic like you that lives off coffee." Penny says "I mean, look at the poor kid, he looks ready to pass out." 

"Oh, come on he's fin-" Tony looks over to Peter to find him yawning, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

Its hadn't occurred to Tony how tired Peter probably would be, he had arrived here after patrolling, right? And assuming he was in school that means he has been up since, what, 6:00? When does school even start these days Tony wonders. 

"Ok, maybe you have a point." Tony says. "Kid, go grab your bag and go to your room." 

Peter looks at him and tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed like a confused puppy. A tired puppy at that. 

"Room? What room? I have a room?" Peter questions.

"Of course you do. Everyone has a room." Tony says dismissively. 

To that all that comes out of the boys mouth is a simple "oh". 

Peter had spent many late nights at Stark Towers as of recent, and often Tony would tell him to just sleep there but Peter would always insist he should go home to make sure Aunt May was ok and not worried, even though he could just call her. So this was really the first night he would be sleeping there. Despite recently coming over quite often, Peter had yet to meet the other Avengers other then Tony, Clint, Cap, Bruce, and Bucky. 

"Fine, change of plans. Go get your bag then wait outside and _I'll_ take you to your room. I have to put away some stuff first." Tony says shooing Peter and Pepper out. 

"Don't take too long." Pepper warns to Tony. "If he takes too long just get Jarvis to call me." Pepper says to Peter placing a hand on his shoulder, bending over slightly to be at eye level with the younger boy. 

Peter nods in response while picking up his backpack.

Peter and Pepper walk out, while Peter takes a seat on a bench out side the door Pepper waves goodbye and walks away. 

As the sound of heels clacking disappears Peter yawns again.

Today was pretty great. Not only was patrol chill- only one mugging he needed to stop- but he got to help Tony Stark. Plus he had science class first period which was great since he didn't really need to pay attention since he already understands the material being taught, and he didn't have gym. Not to say Peter was bad at gym, it was pretty hard not to see he was in good shape, but the fact the Flash of all people is in all his gym classes isn't something that really makes him say "Yay!".  

Getting lost in thought Peter feels himself drifting off to sleep, but before he could shut his eyes the door beside him open loudly, causing him to jerk awake.

Peter turns to find Mr.Stark looking back at him. 

"Ok, Lets go spidey." Tony says turning to walk towards the elevator. 

Scampering after him, Peter follows. 

Peter and Tony wait in silence as the elevator comes to their floor. 

After a few seconds the elevators doors open with a ding and the two walk in. Tony reaches over and presses the button for the 50th floor. 

"So, how was school?" Tony asks, trying to make conversation "Well, assuming you were in school of course. Which I hope you were, but I suppose I am a bit of  hypocrite saying that." 

"Yeah." Peter replies before suddenly jolting his head head up panicked. " I mean, not "Yeah your a hypocrite" of course because thats just rude. But not like I wouldn't say that only because its rude, also because I _don't_ think your a hypocrite. what I meant to say was "yeah I was in school!" But judging from the way your looking at me you probably knew what I meant so I'll just say school was good." Peter finishes quickly, looking away flustered.

Tony lets out a laugh.

"Calm down, kid. No need to start panicking." Tony says, patting Peters shoulder while turning his head to look forward at the changing numbers on the elevator floor indicator. 

Peters shoulders sag in relief, he had gotten a lot better at not freaking out around Mr. Stark, but he still had his moments of panic since, well, he _is_ Tony Stark. 

They reach the 50th floor and the doors open with the ding of the elevator. 

As Tony steps out Peter follows suit, looking around. 

He had only ever seen the 40th, 27th, and entrance floor since those were the only ones he ever really needed to see, so it was exciting to discover a new part of Stark tower. 

Tony continues walking as Peter looks around in awe. 

The room they entered appear to be like a lounge room, a kitchen in the far corner on a slight platform while the couches and tv were on the lower ground in front of them. The far wall was pretty much made entirely of crystal clear glass while the other walls were painted a white with painting hanging off of them.

"Your room is at the end of the hall." Tony tells Peter while gesturing down the hall he was now standing in front of on the right of the room. 

"Okay, cool. Yeah." Peter says, walking over to the hallway.

"Make sure you sleep at least 6 hours. I'm not use to you being some dead, sleep deprived zombie." Tony says, turning his head towards Peter, while walking back to the elevator.

"You got it Mr.Stark..." Peter says as the elevator doors close, leaving just him in the empty room.

Sighing, Peter turns and starts walking down the hallway, lit up by lights at the top of the ceiling. 

He walks past about 8 doors before reaching the very end of the hall where he was told his room was.

The door was painted black and looked like wood, but when peter knocks on it making sure he hadn't made a mistake and that room was in reality, already occupied, he finds it having a very metallic feeling. 

After no one answers Peter slowly opens the door. 

The room was very nice. It wasn't too large to Peters luck. He found sleeping in large rooms a lot more uncomfortable since he was use to his cozy, small room in his aunts apartment. It was still considerably larger then Peters room though. Probably about 6 meters squared would make the floor space, while the ceiling was at 3-4 meters. 

Looking at the room the way it was designed was surprisingly similar to his room at his and Aunt Mays apartment. The walls were grey with the bed, this one being twice as big as his normal twin bed, pushed up against the wall, and a carpet on his dark wood floor. The room was pretty much like a larger, modernized version of Peters room. 

"Did Mr.Stark design this himself?" Peter mumbles to himself. 

Throwing his back pack down beside the bed Peter jumps, flopping down onto the soft bed in front of him. 

Too tired to properly get ready for bed, Peter slowly drifts off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had just finished his usual routine for going to bed. Or more like his routine for getting into bed, only to work on something else for another 2 hours. 

"Jarvis, give me an up date on the kid." Tony says, walking over to his large bed in the centre of the room. 

"Based on his vitals it would appear he is asleep at the moment, Sir." Jarvis replies.

Tony nods his head lightly before climbing into bed. 

"Might as well follow suit for once, I suppose." Tony says, actually lying down to go to sleep for once. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning when Peter was awaken by Jarvis. 

"Young sir, Mr.Stark has requested your presence in the next hour." 

Peter groans, rubbing his eyes. 

"What time is it?" Peter says yawning. 

"The time is currently 11:00 am." Jarvis replies. 

Peter jumps out of bed. 

"Oh shit! I'm late for school!." Peter curses, looking around frantically. 

"Young sir, today is a Saturday. Based off of what I have found on "Midtown Highschool of science and technology"s schedule you do not have school today." Jarvis informs Peter. 

Peters sighs in relief and runs a hand through his bed head, hair. 

"Oh. Good, that's good." He says. "Um, how long until I have to see Mr.Stark?" Peter asks in the empty room to Jarvis.

"Approximately 54.2 minutes." Jarvis answers.

Peter nods his head, and goes over to what he assumed was a washroom. Walking in he finds probably the largest bathroom he has ever seen. A bath tub on the right side with a separate shower right beside it. There were 2 sinks on a granite counter top, on the far right of the counter top is a cabinet connected to it. The whole washroom had a dark coloured tinge to it, and was very modern looking, as to be expected at Stark Towers. 

Peter finishes up in the washroom. Washing his face with water, brushing his teeth, the usual stuff. 

Too lazy to change out of his Pyjamas, a white T-shirt and plaid red and black pants, he goes to walk out of his newly discovered room. 

Slowly he makes his way down the hall way into the big lounging part of the floor. 

"Hey Petey, finally use that room of yours?" 

Peter turns to the left to see Clint in the kitchen, cooking pancakes, while a man who looked quite familiar sits on a stool at the counter of the kitchen. 

"Yeah! It's really similar to my actually room. Except like, more modern... and big." Peter says scratching his head with a smile.

Clint laughs. 

"Yeah, Tony wouldn't seem like the kind of person but we all know he specifically designed our rooms in way that would make us feel more at home. Though I wouldn't say walking into my room to find a huge fucking birds nest had replaced my bed made me feel "at home" that one time." Clint grumbles the second part, making Peter laugh. 

"Oh yeah, Petey this is Rhodes aka wa-" 

"War machine!" Peter exclaims, interrupting Clint. "I've seen you on tv and learned about some of your work in the military in history!" Peter says enthusiastically, reaching out to shake his hand. 

"Wow, not really use to people knowing who I am, nice to meet you "Petey"? was it?" Rhodes says, firmly shaking Peters hand. 

Peters cheeks flush. 

"Uh, It's Peter, people just tend to give me different nicknames." Peter says embarrassed. 

Rhodes laughs.

"Yeah, Tony likes giving out nicknames for a lot of people. Rhodey is the most common one for me, a lot of people have picked up on it." 

Peter opens his mouth to respond when he feel something drip onto his head. 

Scrunching his eyebrows, he turns his head upwards to find a maple syrup covered pancake splat on the ceiling, with the syrup slowly dripping down it. 

Getting hit by another glob of maple syrup, Peter is quick to move out of the way of the next one.

"Um...Clint sir? if you don't mind me asking, why is there a pancake on the ceiling?" Peter asks slowly, still staring up at the pancake that somehow ended up stuck on the 10 meter tall ceiling.

Clint steps away from the stove after flipping the final pancake on to a plate and looks up at it, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Yeah, So I was about to flip a pancake when Nat, being the sneaky little demon she is, snuck up on me. Scared the shit out of me, therefore making me accidentally fling a pancake on to the ceiling." Clint explains calmly. 

"Your gonna have to clean that up." 

Peter and the 2 other men turn to find Tony walking out of the elevator. Wearing his usual black pants and blazer and red tinged sunglasses, but instead of a button down shirt, a AC/DC T-shirt took its place.   

"What?! Come on man, why don't you just get one of your robot thingies to clean it up? You have a bunch of those!" Clint whines childishly. 

"Yes, I do. And frankly, all of them have better things to do then clean up a pancake stuck to a ceiling." Tony drawls, walking up to the kitchen and gesturing up above to where the pancake was. 

Clint sighs in annoyance. 

"And why is there syrup on it? You were _flipping_ it." Tony questions with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Well, I wanted to try this thing out, where instead of using water for the mix I use maple syrup, but the syrup did't really absorb into the mix properly, and it wasn't fully cooked when I flipped it... so yeah." Clint says, starting of proudly but slowly getting sheepish at the end. 

"I can get it." Peter offers, happy to help. 

He goes over to the wall, sticking his hands to it first, he slowly starts climbing up. 

"See! At least the kids nice." Clint barks at Tony, who rolls his eyes. "Though, it's like really creepy, when he does this stuff and isn't wearing a suit." Clint mumbles to himself. 

Peter is at the top of the wall, there is a beam just beside where the pancake stuck, splat on the ceiling. Quickly jumping off the wall, he sticks his hands to the beam and swings himself around and up on top of it. 

He is just below the pancake when he realizes he doesn't have anything to pick it off with. 

"Hey, uh, Clint, sir, could you pass up a spatula or something? This is nasty."  

Picking up a spatula Clint chucks it up to Peter, it to ending up exactly where Peters hand stuck out patiently. 

Using the spatula Peter scrapes off the pancake, and it falls splat on the floor right in between Tony and Clint. 

"Oh my dear lord." Tony exasperates, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "I can't, that... that's just disgusting." He says as he turns and starts walking away in defeat.

Quickly positioning himself so he is hanging from the underside of the beam Peter jumps down, landing elegantly beside Clint. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I think your idea was cool." Peter says, turning to Clint, who pants him on the back almost in an appreciating way. 

"What. The. Fuck." 

Peter and Clint turn to see Rhodey staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"What the fuck was that!" Rhodey exclaims. "Tony! I'm sick of this shit! The next time you bring some super enhanced human, you come straight to me and warn me before shit like this happens!" Rhodes yells over to Tony who surprisingly was still here, sitting on a couch.

Tony waves at him dismissively. 

"Kid's not "enhanced", enhanced implies he originally had the ability and it became stronger, which he didn't." Tony corrected. "He was genetically changed. Spider bite or something." Tony says. 

"I go by Spiderman." Peter adds in quietly. 

Rhodey turns back to him. 

" _Your_ Spiderman?!" Rhodey says disbelievingly. 

Peter nods slowly. 

"Surprised you didn't know. Haven't you been looking for Spiderman for a while?" Tony asks.

Rhodes glares at him. 

"Yeah. I have. You mentioning he was here the whole time would have helped though. And it wasn't like I was looking into high school files instead of, oh I don't know, someone actually  _of  legal adult age_." Rhodes retorts. 

"Whelp, now you know better." Tony quips. 

Dropping the argument with Tony knowing there was no winning, Rhodey turns to Peter. 

"So you can just, climb things? Like. Anything?" Rhodey quires. 

"Yes? I think? I haven't tried it out with every material but so far I can stick to all the things I have tested out." Peter supplies. 

Rhodes nods his head, lips pursed, taking in the new information. 

"Ok, now that that's done. Kid, come on, were working on floor 27." Tony says, breaking to moment of silence. 

"Aww, I didn't get to eat yet though." Peter complains. 

"So grab a pancake and eat it on the way down. You were suppose to be there 20 minutes ago." Tony says, walking over and pressing the down button on the elevator. 

Grabbing 5 pancakes in his hand Peter waves to Clint and Rhodey. 

"Bye Clint! Nice to meet you Mr. Rhodey sir!" Peter says happily walking into the elevator. 

A small smile forms on Tonys face at the kids enthusiasm as he says goodbye. 

"Bye kid!" Clint says and Rhodey waves too. 

As the elevator closes Rhodey turns back to Clint. 

"So did Tony like, secretly adopt the kid or something?" Rhodes asks Clint quietly. 

Clint snorts. Everyone whose met Peter so far has asked, or at least wondered, that at some point. 

"Nah, but Tony once mentioned that Peter wrecked one of his cars and he's still here so we all know he's Tonys favourite." Clint says chuckling "Cap once scratched a bit of paint off Tonys car and Tony literally kicked him out of the tower for at least a month until Bucky managed to sneak him back in." 

Rhodey nods his head apprehensively. 

"Huh, well It's nice that Tony has someone who actually brings out a little bit of actual responsibility in him." Rhodey adds before taking a bite of a pancake. 

"Yeah... it is." Clint smiles, facing the stove, while flipping another pancake.

There is a bit of silence. 

 

"Damn, these maple pancakes are actually really good." 

"I knew it! Take that Tony!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
